Four Play
by 4RealGirl
Summary: Raw Diva Mandy is Batista's wife, in a marriage of secrets. Randy Orton loves Mandy, but doesn't want to betray his friend and history may repeat itself as Chris Benoit goes after her too. C 10: An arguement, a kiss and a title match.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with WWE.  
  
Storyline: Mandy is not only Raw's newest Diva, but Batista's wife. Randy Orton always gets his girl, but will this one be the first to resist? Chris Benoit has previously stolen another mans wife, will history repeat itself?  
  
This is just the beginning, this story will get more interesting as it goes along. In the mean time, read and review.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There he goes again, Randy thought to himself while staring at Batista holding Mandy. He kept telling himself it was never going to happen, that he shouldn't be thinking about Batista's wife in that way. Batista was like a brother to him, and just the thought of being with Mandy made the guilt rise.   
  
"Randy, we'll meet you back at the suite tonight, okay?" Batista asked, interupting his thoughts.   
  
"I'm bringing some friends, so there will be plenty of girls for you to choose from. We'll see you later." Mandy waved before walking out the door. Randy couldn't help but check her out as she walked away.   
  
He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, thinking about the party Evolution would be throwing, but not even thoughts of a room full of beautiful girls could cheer him up. All he could picture was Batista holding Mandy, showing her off while he stood, drinking and knowing that he could not have the girl he wanted so much.   
  
"Maybe she's right. Maybe I will like her friends and I will be able to get over this. I have a room full of beautiful girls waiting and I'm sitting here thinking about someone I can't have, while I could be satisfied by any of Mandy's friends tonight." Randy smiled, convincing himself for the moment that Mandy was no more special than any other girl.  
  
"How could a girl like that end up with a jerk like Batista." Chris Benoit watched the two newlyweds walking down the hall. He turned to Edge. "You know what Evolution are like, priding themselves on being able to get any woman they want. What makes her think Batista will change with a ring?"  
  
"Well what you do." Edge replied, changing the subject. "We have two days before we have to pack up and go to Australia, what are your plans?"  
  
Chris looked at him, Edge realised it was a stupid question to ask. Chris would be spending his few days off with his kid for his weekly visitation rights. "I wish it wasn't so tough on him, having to travel back and forth."   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Edge explained. Not much was spoken about the divorce and he knew Chris liked to keep it that way. It was nobody's business but his own.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few days okay." Chris walked off towards the parking lot, bag on his shoulder, looking at the ground. Turning a corner he collided with someone.  
  
"Sorry Chris, I forgot my bag in the locker room." Mandy said, looking at him apologetically.  
  
"My fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Chris looked at her for a moment. "So I guess you and Dave have some big plans for tonight?" The moment it slipped out, he wanted to take it back.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Mandy replied, though Chris could see she didn't seem very excited about the party.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Chris asked. He knew it was none of his business, and wasn't sure how she'd react.  
  
"I love Dave, he's really great. I just wish we could have some time alone." Mandy admitted. "Why am I telling you this? I'm sorry. Look I have to get my bag. I won't keep you any longer." With that, she ran off towards the locker rooms.  
  
Chris stared after her, he didn't know what to make of the conversation. There was a tiny part of him that wanted Mandy to be unhappy with Batista. He convinced himself it was because Batista didn't deserve her, but there was always that voice inside his head wondering if he was just trying to cover up something more.   
  
Chris hopped in his car, laughing to himself. She's so young not to mention married, he thought, how could it even cross my mind.  
  
Randy stood, surrounded by beautiful girls. Each asking questions, hanging on to his every word, while finding any way possible to touch him. One girl had slipped onto his lap, it was Mandy's best friend Danielle. She wasted no time in kissing him passionately and Randy gave in to the moment. Danielle then stopped, suggesting that they go somewhere more private. Randy turned on the charm, telling her to meet him outside.   
  
When she left he retreated to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, grasping the sink until his knuckles turned white. "Get a grip," he told himself. "So many guys would kill for this. Snap out of it." He looked at himself in the mirror, punishing himself for being in a bathroom while Danielle was waiting for him, even though he knew the reason why he was there.   
  
He washed his face, once again staring at his reflection. "I can't be in love with Mandy. She's with Batista, she doesn't want me. Danielle does, and she's not bad. This is my chance to get over Mandy, prove that I'm not in love with her." He walked out through the party into the hall, preparing for a night to change his life and feelings.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Mandy and Dave walked through the airport, about to catch the plane to Australia. They sat down at the departure gate, only to find there was a half an hour delay.   
  
"Half an hour! You've got to be kidding!" Dave expressed his annoyance, but Mandy couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She hadn't spent much time alone with her husband during the last two days, and felt this would be the chance to make up for lost time.  
  
"Well, atleast we get to spend some time alone. Come here." Mandy wrapped her arms around him, smothering him with kisses.   
  
"Half an hour delay! I didn't rush here for a half hour delay!" Ric exclaimed. "Hey Dave, Mandy."  
  
Mandy let go of Batista. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit okay." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Take your time, we're not going anywhere for awhile." Paul told her as she walked away.  
  
"Mandy wait up!" Randy called out. Turning back to his friends he added. "Breakfast went right through me."  
  
"So Batista, how is everything with you two. Treating her right?" Ric said, smiling as he sat down.  
  
"Everything is going great. After two months of marriage I know that Mandy is the one."   
  
---  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mandy was talking on her cell phone to Danielle. "I don't know. I just wish that we could have spent our two days off alone. They're nice guys, so I guess I can't complain. I'll see you soon."   
  
Mandy walked out of the bathroom to find Randy waiting for her. "Hey Randy. I've heard nothing but good things about you from Danielle."  
  
Randy laughed. "She's probably exaggerating. I assure you though, I won't brake her heart." I'll treat her like I'd treat you if I was lucky enough to meet you before Dave, Randy thought to himself.  
  
Mandy touched his arm. "I know you won't. You're a good guy." A part of Randy wanted to shake her arm off, but another part wanted her to touch him more. They both walked back towards the group.  
  
"How do you feel about visiting Australia? I here it's much warmer, considering it's almost summer down there." Randy made an attempt at conversation, trying not to think about looking into her blue green eyes, smelling her long brown hair, holding her perfect body.  
  
"Then it will be great beach weather. I don't know about you but I love the beach." Mandy said, about to continue until she spotted Danielle walking towards her.  
  
"Surprise." She said to Randy, slipping an arm around his waist.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Randy asked, looking at Mandy for some answers.  
  
"Well, since we've been having heaps of fun the past few days, and you said you'd miss me, Mandy suggested I come with you, so here I am. It's so great, I get to spend time with you and go overseas." Danielle kissed him, Randy opened his eyes, seeing that Mandy was walking away.   
  
---  
  
Chris was heading towards the departure gate. From a distance he could see the four members of Evolution waiting. Mandy was with them, along with a tall blonde girl he didn't recognise. He kept walking, trying not to look at her, but he found himself glancing back towards the group. He focused on her, standing with her arms wrapped around Batista.   
  
"Why did it have to be him?" He muttered to himself. "Then again, why did I have to like her?" Forcing himself to look away he went and sat down. Then realising there was another half an hour to wait, he sighed in frustration, wishing that there could be direct flights from Atlanta instead of having to transfer.  
  
The half hour seemed to take forever, but finally passengers were boarding the plane. Chris lined up with the few others who were flying first class. Once again his eyes gazed upon Mandy, holding Batista's hand and conversing with the other girl. She's so beautiful but I can't keep thinking about her, he thought to himself. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise he was being asked for his ticket until the third time.  
  
"Sorry, my mind is somewhere else." Chris told the annoyed woman. Once on the plane, he realised he had to walk past Mandy to get his seat. Sure enough, she was oblivious to the fact he was there. Chris sat down and leaned against the window, not looking forward to spending thirteen hours on a plane knowing she was there but not being able to do a thing.   
  
---  
  
The plane had landed, and everyone rushed to collect their baggage. Mandy waited with Dave, looking for her black suitcases. "Look theres one." Dave said grabbing it and placing it on the trolley with Danielle's luggage.   
  
Soon enough there was only Mandy's second suitcase to collect. She spotted it and walked over to grab it. She bent down and knocked heads with a person grabbing the bag next to hers. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking up into the eyes of Chris Benoit. "Oh, hi Chris."   
  
"Wasn't your fault, I'm sorry. Here, you dropped your suitcase." Chris gave it to her, in the process her hand brushed his.   
  
"Thanks." She replied, looking into his eyes. Soon enough Dave came up behind her, placing a protective arm around her shoulders.   
  
"The limo is waiting babe. Not to mention there are a ton of fans who want autographs." With an evil look towards Chris, he lead her away. "What were you doing talking to him?" He grabbed her suitcase and carried it for her.   
  
"He was handing me my bag." Mandy was about to explain what happened, but the screaming fans drowned out the sound.  
  
---  
  
Later that night, Randy decided to take a swim in the indoor pool. He needed some time alone, away from Danielle. It wasn't that he didn't like her, infact he really did like Danielle a lot, and loved spending time with her, but he couldn't help thinking about how much better it would be with Mandy.  
  
He swam a few laps, when he heard the pool door open. Looking up he saw Mandy, wearing a rather revealing bikini. She was smiling down at him. To Randy, it was bliss and torture at the same time. "Hows the water?"   
  
"Why don't you find out?" Randy splashed her. "Where's Dave?"   
  
"Up in the suite. I didn't think you'd be down here. I'd expect you to be cuddling up to Danielle about now." Mandy said, hopping in the pool and splashing him back.  
  
"Could say the same about you and Dave." Randy grabbed her around her bare waist. "If I was him, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He said it as a joke, so Mandy wouldn't realise just how much truth there was in what he was saying.  
  
"Well, you're not him and in that case, I can do what I want." Mandy ducked under the water, swimming away. She didn't realise how much the comment hurt Randy.   
  
Talk about rubbing salt in the wound, Randy thought. Mandy popped up at the edge of the pool, clutching her stomach. Randy swam over to her. "Are you okay?"   
  
"No, I don't feel well. Probably jet lag or something." She explained. Randy carried her out of the pool. He put her down, keeping an arm around her for support. She began coughing. "I'm going to be sick."  
  
Mandy rushed to the bathroom. Randy kept asking if she was okay from outside the door. A few minutes later the door opened and she turned to him. Her eyes were watering and her face was red, but she still looked incredible. Randy held her, stroking her back, reassuring her everything was alright.  
  
"You probably think I'm discusting." Mandy whispered, brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"No I don't. I think you're great." Randy told her. "Come on, I'll take you back up to your room, okay."  
  
After telling Dave what happened at the pool, Randy wished he hadn't brought Mandy back to the suite. He loved the feeling of her in his arms and although it was the right thing, he didn't want her to be alone with Dave. The door closed, and Randy couldn't move. All he could do was stand there, picturing his friend cuddling up to the woman he loved, on the other side of the door.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Backstage at the Sydney SuperDome, Mandy was waiting for her match against Trish Stratus. Batista stood beside her, clutching her hand. He insisted on being at ringside to make sure Tyson Tomko didn't touch her.   
  
She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this. You have your own match to prepare for."  
  
"I love you, and I've seen what happens when Tyson's at ringside." He pulled her close to him, tilting up her head to face him. "I know I haven't been spending much time with you lately, atleast no time alone. So tonight, straight after you beat Trish, I'm all yours. None of the others, just you and me okay." He gave Mandy one final kiss before her entrance music played.  
  
It turned out to be the most intense womans match Batista had ever seen. Slap after suplex after special move, there was no way to tell who would walk out victorious. Mandy had a Buffalo Sleeper hold on Trish, and Batista noticed that Tyson was about to enter the ring and interfere. Before he could enter the ring, Batista ran over, kicked off half the steel steps and grabbed him. "You trying to mess with her, huh!" He shouted, before giving Tyson a Batista Bomb onto the steps. Turning his attention back to the match, he cheered for Mandy. It seemed to give her a boost of strength as she gave Trish a DDT, covered her for the three count and picked up the victory.  
  
---  
  
Back in their room, Mandy and Dave lay next to each other. "Tomorrow we have to get up early for the flight to Melbourne. Though personally, I could just stay here with you. I love you."  
  
"Not as much as I love you." Dave sat up, and opened the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a box. "Here, I brought you this earlier today. I saw it and thought of you. Then again when am I not thinking of you." Inside was a diamond pendant, hanging off a silver chain.   
  
Mandy's heart melted. "I love it, thank you." She was about to put it on, when Dave closed the box and turned off the light.  
  
Randy was walking up towards their suite to invite them out for their last night in Sydney. Though when he reached the door, he noticed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging off the door. He couldn't stand there any longer, he ran back down the hall to the elevator, pushing the button for the lobby. He didn't want to know, but the thoughts came to his mind. Why can't they, they're married after all, he told himself. He bashed the side of the elevator swearing.  
  
Getting out, he walked over to Paul, Ric and Danielle. "They're not coming." He said bluntly, grabbing Danielles arm and walking out to the limo they had hired.  
  
---  
  
The days passed by quickly, and soon enough the Raw supserstars were back in America, heading to San Antonio Texas for Monday Night Raw.   
  
"Geez, the moment you get back home you have to head off to another show." Danielle stood at the departure gate, kissing Randy goodbye. "I'll miss you, but I'll get to see you soon I guess. Have fun."  
  
The other five boarded the plane and not long later were in San Antonio checking into their rooms.  
  
"I'm going to hit the gym, work out for awhile. Are you coming?" Dave asked Mandy, while changing.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later. I might stay here and get some rest, maybe have some lunch." Mandy called out from the bathroom. She heard the door shut and went back to applying her makeup. A few seconds later the door opened again. "Forget something?"  
  
Mandy walked out to find Randy standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I should have knocked. I just saw Dave go off to the gym and thought I'd come up here and keep you company."  
  
"That's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Mandy sat down at the table, Randy sat down beside her. "So, did you mind Danielle coming with us? I wasn't sure because you'd only known her a few days."  
  
"No, it was fine. It's just, I don't really know how I feel about her. I know she's your best friend and I don't want to hurt her." Randy explained. He wasn't lying, he truely didn't know what he thought of Danielle, all he did was leave out the reason why.  
  
"I guess it is weird. She lives here, you live there. Not to mention the constant travel that would prevent you from seeing her. It's understood that you would feel that way. Like you want something you can't have." As Mandy didn't know how much truth was in her last statement, she was confused at Randy's sudden departure.  
  
"I have to go. Got a match tonight and I really should go to the gym." Randy waved at her, before running out the door. Mandy decided to go out for something to eat.  
  
---  
  
Chris sat down at the cafe by himself, eating a bagel. A couple of fans had come up and asked for autographs, but apart from that he was lost in his thoughts. Then he noticed her. She walked into the cafe and ordered an ice tea.   
  
She turned around, saw him and came to sit down with him. Chris couldn't believe it. "Hey Mandy, how are you?"   
  
"Pretty good, then again this is the first hour I've spent not on a plane." She swirled the straw in her ice tea, laughing.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? You know how Dave reacted when we spoke at the airport." Chris took a bite of his bagel.  
  
"I wouldn't think you would be the type of person that cares what he thinks." Mandy replied.  
  
"I don't. I was just wondering if you did." He explained.  
  
"Look, I don't know why but you're nice to me and I have nothing against you. Why should I dislike you because of Dave?" Mandy looked at him, suddenly thinking. "Come to think of it, why are you so nice to me?"   
  
"Does it really matter?" Chris asked before changing the subject. "Anyway, your match in Sydney was excellent."  
  
"So was yours. Then again if you're matches weren't good you wouldn't be champion. If I could do something like the Crossface or Sharpshooter, I'd be Womans Champion for sure." Mandy looked at him, while sipping her ice tea.   
  
"What?" Chris asked, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"It's just weird how we work together, see each other all the time and yet we've never really talked. But at the same time, I feel like I can really talk to you." Mandy explained. Chris moved his hand across the table until it came in contact with hers. He ran his thumb over her fingers. Feeling confused, Mandy laughed nervously. "Chris, what are you doing?"  
  
Chris pulled his hand back. "I don't know. I'm sorry." He looked up at her, biting her lip due to the awkwardness.  
  
"I think I better go. I'll see you later tonight though." Mandy walked off. She wasn't sure how to react to what just happened, the only thing she wanted was to see Dave.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Look, I've told you I can't see you anymore. It's too risky." Batista looked down at the ground. "I'm married, and I feel bad enough already without having to put her through a divorce."

"You're acting like you can deny it, like having her on your arm will make it all go away. You should have broke it off with her when we first got together. She'll find out eventually, may as well be sooner rather than later. I don't want to be the one that waits because you were going through a denial period."

"I love her and the truth would humiliate her." Dave explained, looking at his boyfriend James, one of the backstage crew.

"That may be true, but you're not in love with her. You try and convince yourself that you are by buying her expensive things, such as that diamond around her neck." James ran his hand down Batista's arm. "Don't try to deny it. All I'm asking is that you see me tonight. If you don't show up, I'll never bother you again. However, judging by the look on your face, I don't think that will be an issue." James kissed him quickly.

Dave finally let his true feelings out. "I have missed you."

"I know you care about your wife, you may have even been in love with her when you got married. But like they say what's right is not always popular, what's popular is not always right."

"Can we not talk about Mandy for the moment." Dave kissed him, he couldn't deny that it was much more powerful. It was that moment where he was glad that James forgave him for marrying Mandy. "Look, I have the show to get to. I will see you later tonight though, I promise."

Confirming their plans, they went there seperate ways, unaware that someone had been watching them.  
---

"I'm feeling a little tired, so I won't be able to come out tonight. You should still go though. Have fun, spend time with the guys." Mandy told her husband.

Dave couldn't help sighing with relief inside. He hated lying to Mandy, even if their marriage was a sham. She was still like a best friend to him, and would be upset if anything bad happened to her. "Thanks, you are the best. I mean that."

Randy limped into the Evolution locker room. "I don't think I'll be up to doing anything tonight. I've screwed up my ankle and I can barely stand." He sat down, slipping on his shirt and throwing things in his bag.

"Then I guess I'll get going." Dave looked back at Mandy. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Yes, go now or you'll never leave." Mandy waited until he left and then turned to Randy. "What happened to your ankle?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Listen I have something really important to tell you, or rather show you." Randy walked over to her, sitting down beside her. He couldn't look at her, because he couldn't even believe it himself. How am I suppose to tell her that her husband, her marriage is all a lie, Randy thought sighing in frustration. Nothing could get the image of Dave and James out of his mind.

"Sounds serious. What is it?" Mandy began to panic, she hoped nothing was wrong.

"I don't know how you'll react. I was shocked myself when I found out, despite certain things." Randy avoided eye contact. He kept trying to open his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out.

Mandy touched his cheek. "Just tell me, we'll get through it. Please Randy I'm freaking out here." Randy slipped his hand on top of hers. On one hand, he couldn't bare to hurt her, but telling her would mean she could possibly be his. He brought up the courage to look at her. He tried to stop himself, but within the few seconds of looking into her eyes, he knew what he was going to do. With one swift movement his lips were on hers. He didn't care that it was wrong, he didn't want to stop kissing her. Mandy had a different reaction. She pushed him back, jumping off the seat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, it just happened." Randy said, standing up. Mandy stepped back from him. "Dave is your friend and Danielle she's my best friend. Did you even think for a second? Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No! There's something else I think you should know." Randy told her.

Mandy covered her face and turned away from him. "What am I going to do? How can I face Dave?" She paced the floor before turning to Randy. "We're just going to pretend like this never happened, okay?"

"I can't pretend like it never happened." Randy stated.

"Why not? It didn't mean anything. It was an impulsive act because you miss Danielle. Yeah, thats it." Mandy picked up her bag. "Never happened."

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Randy blurted out. "I love you."

Mandy turned to him in shock. "No you don't, because I'm married and I don't have to deal with this." She walked out the door, leaving Randy alone.  
---  
Mandy had been wandering around backstage, not having a clue where she was going. She spotted the backstage exit and pushed it open. Not in the mood for catching the limo, she decided to walk back. It wasn't that far. Many thoughts ran through her head. She knew that this would tear things apart if anyone found out. She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Kneeling on the ground, she put her head in her hands and cried. The confusion was too much for her. A hand touched her arm and she shoved it off, turning around to find Chris Benoit looking down at her.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Come on, I'll take you the rest of the way." Chris helped her up, leading her to the silver car he rented. He put her bag in the back with his own while she hopped in the front seat.  
Throughout the ride, both were pretty quiet. Then a block away from place, Chris pulled over and turned off the engine. Mandy wiped her tears. Due to what happened at the cafe earlier that day, she felt a little uncomfortable being alone with Chris. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the Randy situation.  
"I'm sorry you left this afternoon, but don't stop talking to me. I care about you, that's what friends do. They worry when other friends get upset. So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess." Chris looked at her for answers.  
Mandy stopped looking out the window and stared at the floor, explaining the whole situation to a shocked Chris. "I didn't know he felt that way and I swear I didn't encourage him. Not only do I have to face Dave, knowing that his best friend is an asshole, but I have to face Danielle. She'll hate me for it."  
"I know you wouldn't lead him on. Anyone can see how loyal you are. You may not believe me, but it wasn't your fault. I know you feel guilty but Randy dug his own grave, and expected you to lay in it." Chris put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, don't cry."  
"I'm not anymore, but it still hurts. Thank you for trying though. It means alot." She smiled weakly at him, and took his hand from her shoulder and held it in her own. "You're a really great friend and to think I didn't realise until now."  
Chris gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and starting the car. He knew if they stayed in that spot any longer that he would do the same as Randy and as much as it killed him to let go of her hand, he knew it was the last thing Mandy needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A few weeks had passed and nothing much had changed. Batista was sneaking around with James a lot more, while treating Mandy like a queen to relieve the guilt and keep her from finding out. Chris and Mandy had become closer friends, which made it easier to hide his feelings from her. Randy had taken Mandy's advice, avoiding her as much as possible, despite how much it killed him.

Mandy sat in one of the bathroom stalls. She had just been at ringside, watching and supporting Randy and Dave in their tag team match. It felt awful, cheering Randy, hugging him after the win, pretending like everything was normal. Someone knocked on the stall, Mandy opened the door. Randy motioned for her to follow him, leading her to his own locker room.  
"Randy, you can't just come looking for me in the female locker room." Mandy said, too frustrated to look at him.  
"Please listen-" Randy started, but couldn't continue because Mandy interupted.  
"No you listen. I feel bad that I don't feel the way you do, even worse because I have to explain that to Danielle. You may want to justify yourself, but it's not going to change my mind. So I'm going to walk out that door and you will not stop me." Mandy prepared to walk out the door, but Randy stepped in front of it.  
"I know you don't want to hear it, but there's something you have to know. I wanted to tell you that night, but you looked so beautiful I couldn't stop myself before I screwed everything up." Randy looked her right in the eyes. "Yes, I'm in love with you. Infact so in love with you that for every day I can't believe the bad luck that Dave talked to you first. That's not the issue here. I have something to show you."

"Love me Randy? Making me feel so confused and guilty is your way of showing it. Well thank you for telling me that. Personally, I don't care what you have to say, or show. You're a good guy, but your being selfish and I can't talk to you right now." Mandy shoved past Randy and walked out the door. ---

Chris was walking down the hallway and saw Mandy leaving the Evolution locker room. He noticed the angry look on her face before she walked away. Chris ran after her, calling out for her to wait up.  
"What's your hurry? Is everything okay?" Chris lead her back to his locker room. 

Mandy shut the door behind them. "No everything's not okay. I've just been fooling myself thinking that it is." She looked at herself in the mirror, like she often did when she was stressed. "Look at me! I'm a mess."  
"Calm down. Just tell me what's wrong. Did you talk to Randy again? Did he do something to you?" Chris walked up behind her, looking at the reflection of them standing together.

"No he didn't, he just wanted to talk. I guess I should have listened, but I just can't look at him right now." Mandy turned and faced Chris. "Why can't it go back to the way it was? Why did he have to tell me this now?"  
"Nobody knows how the mind of Randy Orton works. The thing is, you could stand here and ask yourself what if, but you'll have to deal with it eventually." Chris took her hand and sat down with her. "Though it's Christmas, so you should put it off for this week."  
"I guess you're right. I still have heaps of shopping to do as well. Which reminds me, I don't have a present for you. I meant to get one but I forgot. I'm so sorry." Mandy looked down at the ground.  
Chris squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. You just have a good Christmas with Dave and don't think about anything else. I don't need anything from you."  
Mandy smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks Chris. Merry Christmas to you too."  
The door of the locker room opened. Dave walked in, looking furiously at them. "I thought I'd find you here. What the hell are you doing with my wife?"

"Dave, we're just friends. Don't be like that." Mandy went up to him, touching his bare chest.  
Dave looked down at her. "I'm not angry with you." He focused his attention back to Chris. "It's him I don't trust. You may think he's nice to you but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."  
Chris stood up and moved closed, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a fact? Well I think Mandy can make her own choices, even if you are threatened by me."  
Dave passed Mandy and walked closer to Chris. "Threatened by you? I'm threatened by no-one." Before a fight could errupt, Mandy stepped between them. "Come on Dave lets go. It's not worth it."  
"Are you protecting him or something Mandy? Are you screwing around with him?" Dave looked at Chris. "You bastard!"  
Mandy threw her hands down in frustration. "You want to fight, fine go right at it. I'll be waiting in the limo with the others. Unless you're threatened by them too." She walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
Dave and Chris didn't take their eyes off each other. Both preparing for the other to make a move. Finally Dave decided to follow after Mandy. "You stay away from her if you know what's good for you."---

Dave sat on the end of the bed. He looked at Mandy, glancing out the window. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Come on. You can't blame me for feeling the way I do."  
"Why don't you trust me. I love you. I made a commitment to prove that. So why do you have to belittle my friends." Mandy stood up and walked to the bed to sit down.

Dave sat down beside her, grabbing both her hands. "It's not you I don't trust. It's him. I don't want him getting too close to you when I'm not there to protect you."  
"He's not like that." Mandy replied.  
"Nancy Sullivan probably thought the exact same thing and look what happened to her." Dave said.  
"Well I'm not her. I'm me. I can't believe you're comparing the two situations. I can't believe you don't trust me. Why the hell did you marry me then?" Mandy stood up and looked at him in discust.  
"I'm sorry." Dave stood up and took her in his arms. "I know I haven't been around much lately. I know you probably feel like sometimes you didn't just marry me, but Evolution aswell. I just worry that maybe you might just run and find someone else who can take better care of you." Mandy looked into his eyes and kissed him. "You don't have to worry about me finding someone else okay? I'll try to limit my time with Chris if you feel that way."  
"You don't have to do that. Just tell me if he does anything to hurt you okay. I love you." Dave held her close. Feeling like such a hypocrite for questioning Mandy's loyalty, since he had been running around with James behind her back. The least he could do is let Mandy see male friends. He shut his eyes and tried to forget about it.---

Mandy was sitting by the pool at Danielle's house, talking with her best friend. She decided to spend the day there and give Danielle her Christmas present before going off to the next show. It had been a great week and a fantastic Christmas. It was the happiest Mandy had been in weeks.  
"I still can't believe you flew over here to see me, especially when there's a show here next week. I have my front row tickets you know." Danielle said, bringing out a glass of ice tea.

"It was nothing. I wanted to see you. Besides, Dave surprised me with the plane ticket. He decided since I had been talking about it, I may as well go. I think he was sick of me wanting some female company. Or maybe he wanted me out of the house to bring another woman over." Mandy laughed.

"Not with those earrings he's given you. They're worth more than my house, my car, an arm and a leg." She took a closer look at the diamond earrings.  
"Sometimes it feels like he's still trying to prove himself." Mandy sipped from her bottle of water. "All I got for Christmas was dumped." Danielle confessed. Mandy felt he heart skip a beat and her enjoyment was put on pause.

"What are you talking about?" She sat up, taking off her sunglasses. "What happened with Randy?"

"I saw him on Christmas Eve. He seemed so distracted. Then he told me that the distance and constant travel were going to be a problem and that we should end it." Danielle explained.  
Mandy felt sick all of a sudden, but figured it would be best not to tell Danielle the truth. She tried to push it aside, but felt like she was lying. "I didn't hear about that. Are you okay?"

"The way I see it, many girls would kill to just meet the guy. So I consider myself lucky." Danielle told her. "Though, I can't help but wonder what might have been."  
"I wish I had your attitude. I need you to help me decide what I'm wearing tonight. I have three choices, but no idea." Mandy and Danielle walked back inside, both of them glad at the change of subject.  
Danielle rolled her eyes at Mandy's need to look perfect. "Does it really matter what you're wearing? It will just end up on the floor with an empty bottle of champange."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It was Monday Night Raw and Mandy was in the dressing room, changing. She had decided to wear a turquoise dress as Danielle said it looked the best. She admired herself in the mirror and began fixing her long brown hair.

"Wow." Came a voice from the door. Mandy turned around and saw Chris, mouth open, gazing her up and down.

"I guess I was right to choose this dress then." Mandy laughed. "So, how have you been? How was your Christmas?"

"Pretty good. I didn't expect your phone call." Chris stared as she was brushing her hair. "I thought you were suppose to stay away from me."

"We're friends and I think Dave has to start dealing with that." Mandy turned around, hugging him. "Besides, you sounded really happy. You got to see both your sons this time!"

Chris smiled in reply, remembering the great Christmas he had. It felt good to see his younger son, who was too young to travel with his brother on other occassions, and a call from Mandy made it even better. Suddenly the door opened, forcing the two apart. Randy stood in the doorway, looking more angry than either Chris or Mandy had ever seen.

"I don't what to do this, especially after such a great holiday, but I can't take it anymore. Mandy come with me." Randy took her hand, leading her out.

Chris pulled her back. "She doesn't have to see anything. She doesn't have to go anywhere with you. Infact, I believe she told you to stay away from her."

"Mind your own business Benoit. This is between me and her." Randy shouted at Chris.

Mandy interrupted, turning to Randy. "No! You will stop at nothing! I have to go." She grabbed her bags, walking fast down the hallway.

Turning a corner, she bumped into Dave. "Woah. What's the hurry? Something wrong? Wow you look gorgeous."

"Can we just go. Your match is over and I just want to get out of here." Mandy pleaded, tripping over. "Now I've broken my heel. This night can't get any worse."

Dave picked her up, holding her in his arms. "It's okay. We'll have a night in and you can tell me everything."

Chris came round the corner at that moment looking for her. "Mandy, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Dave replied, giving Chris an evil stare. "Don't you have a match now."

"Just came to check on my friend, if that's okay. I'll see you later." Chris walked off. "I still don't know what you see in him." Dave stared off in the direction Chris left, making sure he was gone.

Mandy sighed, kicking off her shoes and picking them up. "Where's the limo?" "Out the back, in the car park. I'll meet you in a moment, I just have to see someone first." Dave kissed Mandy goodbye before walking off.

---"Tell me what happened. Is it Benoits fault?" Dave paced back and forth in the hotel room, looking at his wife for any sign of an answer.

"No, it had nothing to do with him. I can't really explain it right now." Mandy told him, looking at the ground. Dave went up to her and hugged her tight. "Come on, you can tell me anything. We're honest with each other right?" He felt a pang of guilt when he said that.

Mandy nodded and finally decided to tell him. "Randy keeps wanting to tell me something. I don't know what it is, but it sounds important."

Dave felt his heart beat faster. "Do you have any idea of what it's about?" He thought about his secret, there was no way Randy could possibly know, was there?

Mandy pulled away, playing with Dave's hands. "I have a pretty good idea." She didn't want to tell him that Randy had kissed her, or that he was after her, but she knew Dave would want some kind of explanation. "I think he believes I'm splitting up Evolution some how. It's just that you're married now and your not into the whole getting with random women anymore."

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I guess I'll have to talk to him about that now won't I?" He tilted up her face and kissed her. "Don't ever believe anything like that okay? This was my choice."

"Please don't talk to him about it. It will just cause problems between you two and prove him right." Mandy explained. "Lets just leave it." She hated lying to him, she had never lied to him before, but all she wanted to do was forget.

---New Years Eve had arrived and Mandy sat at her keyboard. Dave came in, looking at her curiously. He wondered what James was doing that night, probably at home alone. He knew the guys were coming over later, but didn't quite know how to break it to Mandy yet.

"What are you doing? You should be getting dressed." Dave came up behind her.

"I will, in a minute. Though I want to play you this. I tried to get it perfect for our three month anniversary, but now is a good a time as any wouldn't you say?" Mandy turned back to the keyboard and began playing. Dave placed his hands on her shoulders, wondering what exactely she was planning to sing for him.

Her voice was beautiful, the song was thoughtful, but with every word he kept thinking about James. He knew it would be easy just to break it off with him, but he knew that he just couldn't do it. No matter how much he could try to run from James, he needed him.

The doorbell rang and Mandy stopped playing as Dave ran to get it. Mandy walked out after him to find the guys at the door, along with about twenty girls. The moment her eyes met Randy's, Mandy quickley ran up the stairs to get changed. She couldn't believe that Dave hadn't told her that instead of going out he was inviting the guys over.

She undressed and pulled out half her closet, flipping through for something to wear. Suddenly the door opened and Randy appeared. Mandy covered herself up, telling him to get out. He just shut the door behind him, looking her up and down.

"Relax. Every man and his dog has seen you in your underwear, or atleast a bikini." Randy said.

"Since you're not going to leave, will you atleast turn around while I get changed." Mandy said.

Randy surrendered and turned around. "I had to see you. You've been blowing me off constantly."

Mandy slipped on a black skirt. "For good reason. Won't they be missing you downstairs?"

Randy finally turned around, not caring she was only half dressed. "Why do you have to be like that? I made a mistake. Dave said you were a forgiving person, but I guess he was wrong."

Mandy slipped on a red top. Then placed her hands on her hips. "I am a forgiving person, but you were screwing my best friend around too not to mention you dumped her on Christmas! You come in here when I'm half naked and for what?"

"I'm not the only one who cheats around here. What makes you think your marriage is so secure?" Randy snapped, wishing he hadn't said what he did.

Mandy walked up to him. "Get out."

Randy touched her arm. "I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"Don't touch me." When Randy wouldn't let go, she slapped him. For a second, both of them were in shock. Finally Randy stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The new year was upon them and once again Mandy and the rest of Evolution were backstage at Monday Night Raw. Paul was giving his speech to the guys. "This is our year, this is Evolutions year. They thought last year was tough well they ain't seen nothing yet. Tonight, we celebrate and if I know Batista and Mandy, there will be a huge party in the bedroom too."  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes, she was used to this behaviour from Paul and the guys. Randy however wasn't laughing. He looked at her and Batista with a stare that could melt steel.  
  
Paul took a serious tone. "Seriously guys, when you step out into that ring, you show them what Evolution is made of. Randy, you pulverise Matt Hardy. Batista, Mandy you know what to do."  
  
Mandy glanced at Randy again, no doubt he was going to take out his anger on Matt. "Well I better go get ready for our tag team match. Nidia and Maven are going down." Mandy kissed Dave and left the locker room. She sighed with relief as she stood in the hallway.  
  
Chris saw her exit the Evolution locker room and ran up to her. He studied her face, knowing what was wrong. "Have you talked to him about it yet?"  
  
Mandy walked with Chris back to her own locker room. "No I haven't told Dave yet. Or spoken to Randy. I just had to get out of there."  
  
Chris grabbed her hand. "That's understood. Listen, what are you doing later tonight?" He wished that he hadn't asked her, as she was more than likely doing something.  
  
Mandy laughed at the thought. "The usual. Party in the Paul's suite. Drinking champange and watching a couple of models and diva wannabes try and hit on my husband. How about you?"  
  
"Probably watch TV and get some sleep. Early flight in the morning." Chris explained.  
  
"How about we go out for an hour or so after the show. I mean, it's something to do. Besides, Dave can do his thing with the guys and I get to spend some time with one of my best friends." Mandy was glad for the excuse to get out of another Evolution Party in which Dave never let her leave his side.  
  
Chris smiled, trying to contain just how happy he was that him and Mandy would be spending some time alone. "Sounds great. My match is last though. You don't mind hanging around that long do you?"  
  
Mandy tied her hair back. "Of course not. I have a match now so I'll see you after the show okay."  
-----  
  
Mandy lied to Dave, telling him that she was going to see Danielle after the show. She felt a little weird lying as she seemed to be doing a lot of it lately, but as much as she hated lying to him, she knew that he would insist she come to the party because he still didn't trust Chris.  
  
The show ended and she met up with Chris. They both went out for a drink, forgetting all their troubles as they talked. Afterwards they walked around for a little bit, eventually ending up at a park. Mandy went and sat on a bench under a big tree. "I hope you don't mind stopping here. I needed the fresh air. Winning takes so much out of me." She laughed, looking up at the moon.  
  
Chris sat beside her, smiling. "Someone has a high opinion of themself." He admired everything about her.  
  
She leaned on his shoulder. "Despite all this stuff happening, I just can't help but smile. I guess I have you to thank for part of that."  
  
Chris looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did I do exactely?"  
  
Mandy sat up and looked at him. "You're there for me, I can talk to you and you sit there and listen. Anytime of day or night. You don't see me as the wife of an Evolution member. You see me as a person. Besides, you're a true friend and those are hard to find."  
  
"Thanks." Chris couldn't help feeling really good about what she had said. "Well I think anyone who doesn't get to know you, is missing out on something great. There are few people you can really talk to without realising the next day that you made a mistake."  
  
Mandy smiled at him. "Thank you for coming out tonight. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime. Besides, you got me away from a night watching tv and counting down the hours until I can see my sons again" Chris wished he hadn't brought that up. He didn't want her to pity him when she was forgetting her own troubles.  
  
Mandy didn't know what to say and could tell Chris didn't really want to talk about it, so she just linked her arm through his. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Chris couldn't help but notice how romantic the atmosphere was for two people who were just friends. He stood up. "We better get back to the car now I guess."  
  
"Just a few more minutes. Please." Mandy wasn't ready to go back to the hotel. She enjoyed just sitting and talking with Chris.  
  
"You're the boss." Chris sat down beside her, looking at her hand right next to his knee. He took it in his own, giving it a squeeze. He turned to Mandy and saw a smile appear on her face.  
  
All of a sudden Chris was finding it a lot harder to fight the urge to kiss her. It was weird, as he had held her hand many times before, but never felt this way. He finally admitted it to himself that it was because his feelings had grown and he was in love with her.  
------  
  
Back at the hotel, Mandy sat down on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and checked the time. Knowing what Evolution's celebrations were like, she decided that she may aswell go up and meet Dave. Quickly getting changed she rushed to the room.  
  
The door was naturally unlocked, so Mandy walked straight in. Looking around the room she saw no sign of her husband. Her thoughts flickered to what Randy had told her on New Years Eve but she shook it off, figuring Dave was just in the bathroom.  
  
Randy walked up to her. A girl followed after him, with a huge grin on her face and hopeful look in her eyes. He didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
"If you're looking for Batista follow me." Randy said, tossing an empty bottle of champange aside.  
  
The girl seemed really hurt and quickly went to get another beverage. Mandy was shocked at Randy's behaviour towards the girl. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Randy opened the door. "You know for a fact no other girl means anything to me, right now. Which is really annoying in situations like this. So, are you coming or not?"  
  
It was obvious to Mandy he was a little drunk and it made her nervous, though she wanted to see Dave so she followed Randy passed the elevators to the stairs. "What are we doing here? Where's Dave?"  
  
Randy put a finger to her lips. "They'll hear you."  
  
Mandy tried to push passed him to the stairs, but he blocked her. "Who's they? Is someone in there with him?"  
  
Randy grabbed her shoulders, seeming to regret bringing her there. "I don't think you really want to see this-" Mandy shoved him off and opened the door. A loud gasp escaped her throat. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Dave and James broke apart, looking at her with fear and confusion. Mandy could barely breathe. Dave just stared back at her with no idea what to say.

"What's the point of stopping, I've already seen everything!" Mandy shouted before running back to the elevator.  
  
Randy ran after her. "I didn't want you to find out like this, but you have a right to know."  
  
"Shut up Randy! I know you've wanted our marriage to fail!" She turned her attention back to the elevator and stepped in.  
  
The tears began to flow, she ran back to her room and sat on the bed, holding her head. Repeating "Oh my god," over and over before grabbing her stuff and packing everything up.  
  
Dave came in a few minutes later. "I can explain-" He began, but it was pointless trying to explain anything to Mandy in the state she was in.  
  
Mandy looked at him, her blue green eyes filled with tears. "Explain that our whole marriage was a lie? That I was just there to help hide the fact that you like guys? Tell me that everytime we did something, you wished it was with someone else?" Mandy went right up to him unable to control her tears.  
  
"I did love you, I still do." Dave told her. Mandy's sadness suddenly turned into anger and she slapped him in the mouth.  
  
"Don't even try to explain yourself! To think I made effort to look good for you! I supported you and loved you and you lied to me!" Mandy screamed in his face. "Since you are so stupid that you don't even realise what gender you like before making a vow of commitment, let me put it to you like this. We're through, I'm leaving you and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me! Don't call me, don't visit me, the only time I want to see you or hear you is in the divorce settlement."  
  
Dave blocked the door, shocked as he had never seen Mandy so angry before. "Don't leave. We have to talk about this. I'm so sorry you had to find out like that. I was going to tell you."  
  
"When? While pregnant with your kids? On our fiftieth anniversary? I'm sorry I ever met you and allowed myself to fall in love with you! Now if you don't let me leave, so help me god I'll rip your nuts off. Then we'll see how you and your boyfriend get along." She shoved past him.  
  
"Stop yelling. Come back here." Dave calling after her. By this time, a couple of other superstars had emerged from their rooms, staring at the scene in the hallway.  
  
Mandy stormed back to Dave. "For months you made me believe this was real. What makes you think I want to listen to a word you have to say."  
  
"I never lied to you, this only happened recently." Dave tried to explain. "It was all real. Our wedding was real."  
  
"Well you could have fooled me." Mandy replied before walking off in tears.

-------  
The next morning, after a sleepless night of crying, Mandy felt she was ready to open up and she was glad her best friend was there to talk. "I can't believe it. It was like I could see it, but it wasn't real. Then it hit me." Mandy sat on Danielle's couch, hands shaking, holding a glass of water but not taking a sip. "I had to get out of there. He wanted to talk, explain himself, but it made no difference."  
  
"It's okay. You can stay here as long as you need to." Danielle took the glass of water from Mandy and placed it on the table. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I can't be with someone who cheats on me. I guess we'll get divorced." Mandy broke out in tears again. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that. He always managed to convince me that I was the one. I can't help wondering when he found out that he was...I can't even say it. What if it was me?"  
  
"It wasn't you. Don't think like that." Danielle put an arm around her friend. "You're a beautiful, intelligent, talented person and I can't pretend to understand how your feeling right now, but I do know you'll get through this. In the meantime, how about you get changed and have some breakfast."  
  
Mandy looked down. "I don't feel much like eating right now, or doing anything. I used to think this stuff only happened in movies or those stupid talk shows." She couldn't help but laugh. "What a naive idiot I was."  
  
"Well, atleast your smiling." Danielle said, smiling back. "I'm going to make us something to eat, just in case you change your mind."  
  
Mandy lay back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She wondered what life would be like, what she was going to do, the many questions she didn't have answers to. The doorbell rang, interupting her thoughts. She wondered if it was Dave coming to sort things out. It was the first place he would look after all. After a second ring, she went to answer it, opening the door to reveal Randy.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked, letting himself in. "You left in a hurry last night. Dave is in a pretty bad state."  
  
"I'm sure he is." Mandy said, disinterested. "Now what did you come here for? I thought you'd be on a plane home by now. Hope that now I've been single for five minutes you can make your move?"  
  
"You know me better than that." Randy moved closer to her, only to have her step back. "You may think I had selfish intentions, but the truth is I was looking out for you. You had a right to know."  
  
"I don't think you have selfish intentions, I've seen it. You tell me you love me, when I'm married and your dating my best friend. You kiss me, making me feel like crap. You think any of that was looking out for me?" Mandy looked at Randy, who was staring past her. She turned around.  
  
"You kissed him?" Danielle asked quietly, turning to Randy. "You love her? When did you think to tell me any of this?"  
  
"He kissed me! I was going to tell you, but you had broken up and so I didn't think it was an issue." Mandy explained.  
  
"That's why you broke it off. That's why I was dumped on Christmas Eve." Danielle shook her head. "You've always tried to prove that you were better than me Mandy. Better job, bigger house, a husband who buys you million carat diamond earrings."  
  
Randy tried to speak in Mandy's defence. The last thing he wanted to do was cause problems with Danielle. Mandy's mouth opened wide. "I've never thought like that. Besides, you and Randy didn't go out that long, how can you believe him over me?"  
  
"Save it. I trusted you. I can't look at you right now." Danielle walked halfway up the stairs. "Please be gone when I come back."

-------  
"Mandy, you forgot your bags." Randy ran down the street after her, catching up and stepping in front of her. "Look, I have a car back there. I'll take you where you want to go." Mandy tried to slap him, but Randy grabbed her arm.  
  
"First you wreck my marriage, then ruin my friendship and now you think I want to get in a car with you?" Mandy yanked her arm free. "I used to feel guilty that I couldn't return your feelings but now I know better. If this is your way of showing love, I'd hate to be one of your enemies."  
  
"I know your upset, but you can't blame me for Dave's mistake. If you would just let me explain." Randy's eyes had a pleading look in them. "I know that you'll never feel the same way I do and just then, I screwed up. I also know that you have no place to go and need someone to talk to, and I want to help. I feel like crap because I know you've been crying. Not only can I not do anything about it, but I'm partly to blame. It kills me, because I can't help the one person I love so much. The one person who makes me want to become a better person. The one person I have been trying so hard to get out of my mind for nine months, because I know I can't have her."  
  
Mandy turned around, looking him in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I just have to be alone right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Chris opened his door, ushering Mandy into his house. He had been waiting since she called. She sat down on his couch, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, I had no where else to go. I hope you don't mind."

"No, but I have been worried about you. Randy went around looking for you last night. He told me what happened." Chris grabbed a jacket, slipping it around her shoulders and sitting beside her. "Then you called me from the airport."

"I don't understand it." Mandy kicked off her shoes. "How could he do that."

"It's okay. Want anything to drink?" Chris looked at her, full of concern. He wanted to comfort her, talk to her about everything and make her feel better.

Mandy shook her head, hiding her face from him. She pulled his jacket tighter around her. She wiped some tears, wishing they would stop. "Everything just turned bad and it's like my whole life has changed. I'm alone. I don't have my husband, I don't have my best friend, I don't have anything."

"You have me." Chris told her, putting a compassionate hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I've been worrying about you all night. I tried your cell phone a couple of times but you didn't answer."

Throwing her arms around Chris, she sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you for everything. Sorry I didn't answer, I turned my phone off in case Dave tried to contact me. I would have come to you but I had to get out of the hotel. You know, you're probably the only friend I have."

"That's not true. As much as I hate to admit it, Randy cares about you." Chris stroked her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Mandy didn't want to admit that Chris was right. She was just too mad at Randy to forgive him. "I suppose, but he has some screwed up ways of telling me he loves me. I don't want to think about it though. Sorry I'm not better company."

"I always enjoy your company." Chris let go of her, looking into her eyes. "I can't imagine this is easy, but Just promise me you won't let him make you feel bad about yourself."

Mandy nodded in reply, resting her head on his shoulder, thankful she had someone looking out for her. "I thought everything was going well, falling back into place. Then this happens. It was so weird, seeing him standing there with someone else. After all this time, I never knew him at all." A fresh lot of tears fell from her eyes.

Chris squeezed her hand before pulling her into a tight hug . "I'll help you get through this. I promise."

Mandy calmed down a little, listening to Chris tell her that everything was going to be okay. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. Chris watched her, stroking her hair, realising that she probably hadn't slept much at all. The truth was, he hadn't had much sleep worrying about her. Looking at her, sleeping in his arms he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He thought about leaving her alone so she could get some rest, but couldn't bare it. Instead he rested his own sleepy eyes and eventually fell asleep.  
-  
Mandy stood outside the house in D.C. She couldn't help thinking about running back to the airport, back to Atlanta to take Chris up on his offer and stay a few more days. She walked up to the door and let herself in. Dave was in the lounge room, holding an empty bottle of vodka when Mandy walked in.

"You came back." He said, walking over to her arms outstretched.

"Of course I came back, all my stuff is here. They've given us a two weeks off work to sort this out, but I want to get this done as soon as possible." Mandy turned away as Dave tried to touch her.

"Please give me another chance. Look at me, I've had no idea where you've been for the past few days and I'm a mess." Dave confessed. "I know it's hard, but James gave me something I didn't realise I wanted. He made me feel something."

Mandy walked over to her keyboard, sitting down. "I don't need to hear this." Dave grabbed her arm, Mandy didn't turn around. "Get your hand off me."

Dave wished that she would look at him. "I know you don't want to hear it but I'm glad it happened. Our marriage will not be a sham, lie or anything like that."

Mandy scoffed, turning to him. "You can't just learn to deal with it. It's not going to go away with time, or marriage."

"So you're leaving me then." Dave said. "Can you atleast sit down and hear what I have to say."

Mandy shook her head. "I'm sick of talking, no amount of talking is going to change my mind. I can't be with someone I don't trust."  
-  
The divorce was filed quickly as Mandy wanted to be out of the house in D.C. Too many memories that now made her want to be sick. In the divorce settlement, she recieved the summer house her and Dave had bought in Florida, along with a large amount of money. While movers packed her stuff up into a truck, Dave helped Mandy lift a huge box into her car. He looked at her, she turned away. He went over to her and touched her arm.

"I'm really sorry about this. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I can't explain why, because I don't know how it happened." Dave ran a finger up and down her arm.

"The worst part of it was, you were accusing me of cheating on you with Chris, when you were the one cheating with another guy." Mandy replied, still focusing on the movers to avoid looking at Dave.

"I know and I hate myself for it. You must believe me when I say that I love you, I wouldn't have been with you otherwise." Dave explained, attempting to hug Mandy.

Mandy stepped back. "You can't expect me to forgive you so easily. Maybe one day I will, but you really hurt me. Do you have any idea what it's like?" She brought up the courage to look him in the eye. "I don't even care anymore. You pretend to be someone you're not. Mucho but sensitive, in love with me but probably not even in love with females. You're a poser."

"Can't you just stay a little while longer. I don't want you leaving thinking it was your fault." Dave looked at her with concern.

Mandy smirked. "I know it's not my fault. So there's no point in trying to convince me of that."

Dave sighed, looking at the ground. "I know I don't deserve to ask you for anything right now, but please don't jump to Benoit right away. I couldn't handle that."

"Why? Are you attracted to him?" Mandy said, then decided to drop the defences and be serious. "You let me go, so it's none of your business what I do now." Seeing the movers pack up the last of her stuff, she hopped in her car and drove off without looking back.  
-  
Mandy sat down in her new living room. It was a night she should have been at Monday Night Raw, but she was in no shape to do anything. Plus they wouldn't have had her schedualed for any matches in case she was away. Instead, she kept filling a wine glass and watched the live broadcast. After an advertisement for the Royal Rumble finished, Randy came on the screen. Mandy watched as he walked down to the ring for his match, looking so serious. She watched him lose the match, knowing that it wasn't one of his best. It was obvious his mind was somewhere else.

Mandy refilled her glass, sighing. She knew it wasn't Randy's fault and he couldn't help the way he felt, no matter how much he probably wished he didn't love her. Mandy wondered if maybe she hadn't met Dave something may have happened between her and Randy. Part of her wished that she could turn back time and meet him instead. Marry him instead.

She turned her gaze back to the screen. No-one could deny he was good looking and he obviously cared about her, she didn't know if it was the wine or if she was really seeing him in a different light but she couldn't help but wonder why they shouldn't be together now that there was nothing standing in their way. Mandy drank her glass of wine. "It's silly. Nothing could ever happen between us. Don't be ridiculous. Though I should forgive him and give him a chance to explain. I owe him that much." Realising how pointless the words sounded in the empty room, she laughed.

It was a mystery how everything was so screwed up between them, considering they were so close at one stage. Mandy raised her glass in the air, vowing that next week she would talk to Randy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Note: In this story Gail Kim is Womans Champ and Benoit is WHC.  
  
It was comforting to be in Arizona, working to keep her mind off things. Standing in her own dressing room, Mandy wished that she had a match so she could let out her anger and frustration in the ring. Being at home made her realise just how alone she was and she hated Dave for making her feel that way. She walked out in the hallway and found Randy alone and decided it was time to explain everything.

"I'm sorry for everything. I know it's not your fault and I shouldn't have blamed you." Mandy explained, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Now you say you're sorry? A little late don't you think?" Randy asked, sighing in frustration. "I tried to do the right thing by you, even if it meant betraying my best friend's secret."  
  
"I know you did. That's why I'm talking to you now." Mandy said, finally meeting his eye. "You made me see something I didn't want to believe. So I lashed out. Then I thought about everything you said, and how this must have hurt you because of your feelings."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I'm tired of being knocked around by you." Randy wasn't in the mood for her change of heart. "Being away from you for two weeks made me see you meant nothing. The only thing I was envious of was Batista's ability to commit to someone and I thought I wanted that."  
  
"I know I have been hard on you, but this is not fair. I atleast listened when you apologised." Mandy yelled back at him.  
  
Randy stepped closer to her, getting right up in her face. "You know what's not fair? That you just piss off somewhere when I want to talk to you, then you drag me here and expect me to listen to this garbage just when Evolution has cleaned up the mess you left. Don't try and talk your way out of it. Take your own advice and stay away from me." The moment he turned his back on her, he regretted what he said. Though he knew that it was the only way he could get over her.  
  
Mandy stood paralysed for a moment, watching Randy walk away. She expected something like this to happen, but wasn't prepared for the moment when it did.  
  
She walked away to look for Chris, to catch up with him. Explain why she hadn't been returning his messages. Then she checked the match scheduale, seeing that a match between Chris and Shelton was taking place.  
  
"Mandy, just the girl I was looking for." Eric came up to her, smiling. "How would you like a shot at the Woman's Title, tonight?"  
  
Mandy couldn't believe it. "That would be excellent! Not to question your decision, but what brought this on?"  
  
"As much as I'd love to chat, you should get ready for your match. Mandy versus Gail Kim for the Womans Championship." Eric walked off, which made Mandy wonder about the ulterior motives for setting the match.

------  
Mandy fought the battle of her life, releasing all the anger she had built up inside while being careful not to get disqualified. Even Gail Kim's submission moves were no match. Soon enough Gail Kim was on the ground, allowing Mandy to pick up the 1-2-3 and the belt.  
  
She fell to her knees in disbelief, hugging the belt before standing up and raising it in the air. She turned around to find Chris Benoit standing behind her, smiling with his own belt over his shoulder. Feeling the happiest she had been in days, she hugged him.  
  
The joy ended when Batista came out to the ring. He charged at Benoit, shouting at him. Mandy cried for them to stop it, feeling an unbelievable amount of anger at Batista for interupting her big moment.  
  
"Keep your hands off her. I set up this match so that I could get Mandy's forgiveness and tell her how I feel. Not to have a dick like you come out and put your discusting hands on her." Batista shouted.  
  
"You set this up!" Mandy looked at the belt. She looked at the man who betrayed her, fighting with the one who stuck by her through the tough times. She stepped in front of Chris, just as Batista threw a punch. The punch hit Mandy in the cheek.  
  
Batista looked at her, shock in his eyes. "Mandy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Mandy went to the ropes, leaning on them to recover from the shock. She couldn't get over how much it hurt. Chris came over and began comforting her. Batista pulled him away and turned Mandy's face to look at him. In anger, she bashed him over the head with the Woman's Title.  
  
Batista stumbled and turned around, grabbing her by the hair. "You little bitch!" He screamed in her face. "I give you everything and this is how you repay me!" He threw her down, towering over her.  
  
Mandy refused to be intimidated. She kicked him in the groin. Turning her head slightly to the side, seeing Ric Flair came running towards the ring she stood up, preparing to run. Before Ric could even step into the ring, Chris knocked him off the apron and pulled Mandy out of harms way, holding her and making sure she was okay.  
  
"What's the big idea? I will not have this type of chaos on my show." Eric had come out and all four superstars were speechless. Everyone on the roster knew Eric only came out for one reason, to punish the people that crossed him. "Though since you insisted on bringing your personal business on to my show, next week on Raw it will be Batista versus Mandy!"  
------

Mandy watched Chris pace the floor of his hotel room. She sat on the edge of his bed, not saying anything. Finally Chris sat down beside her, grabbing her shoulders. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I didn't want him to hurt you. Plus I was angry that he thinks I will forgive him for cheating because he set up a Womans Title match." Mandy explained.  
  
Chris let go of her shoulders sighing. "Sorry, I just can't believe Eric put you in a match like that."  
  
"Judging his past behaviour I figured it wouldn't be that surprising." Mandy said, sighing. "Besides, there is nothing we can do. Hopefully they'll get beaten down in the Royal Rumble and be in no state to wrestle."  
  
"The great thing is though, you won the title." Chris picked up her chin, so her eyes met his. " You know next week I'll be there with you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I know." Mandy touched his cheek. "If only Dave was as good to me as you are. I just can't help but feel so angry at him, making me look like a fool."  
  
"Well we can't change the past." Chris told her. "He's out of your life now. So you shouldn't worry about that."  
  
That moment, Mandy saw Chris in a whole new light. A rush of emotions filled her. Everything that he had done for her ran through her mind. She gave in to the moment. Smiling she moved her face to his and kissed him passionately. Chris couldn't believe it. He didn't want to stop. Mandy however, pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was stupid." She said, removing her arms from his shoulders. "I shouldn't have done that." Though part of her wanted to jump back in his arms and kiss him again.  
  
"It's okay." Chris said, grabbing one of her hands.  
  
"Look, I don't want to be another locker room joke." Mandy told him.  
  
"You won't be. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." Chris slid his hand on to her knee.  
  
Mandy edged away from him. "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

--------  
Randy watched his three friends, listening to the way they spoke about the match next week. He couldn't believe some of the stuff they were saying. It was bad enough that he had yelled at Mandy, sending her straight into Chris Benoit's arms, making her believe he didn't love her when he would do anything to stop the match taking place.  
  
"How can you talk about her like this? You loved her once!" Randy couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What's up with you? You see what she did to me?" Dave looked like he was about to attack Randy.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just getting soft. We all thought Mandy was one of us." Ric explained to calm Dave down.  
  
"No man has ever been able to split up Evolution, that's not going to change with a woman." Paul said. "As inappropriete as it is, sometimes you have to teach a woman a lesson."  
  
"Did you see that way Chris was holding her. Wouldn't be surprised if they were screwing around." Dave said, though he knew he didn't mean any of it. He wanted the match to be cancelled just as much as Randy.  
  
"You can't possibly want to hurt her that bad. I'm just saying, it may affect you." Randy saved himself because he knew that if the guys found out what he really thought, he would be kicked from Evolution.


End file.
